


Birthday Letter

by LoveAndKisses23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Letter, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, POV Harry, birthday louis, harry tomlinson, larry stylinson - Freeform, mentioned guys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndKisses23/pseuds/LoveAndKisses23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Feliz cumpleaños, Lou." -Harry Tomlinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi segunda historia, hecha por mí. Ojalá comenten, y kudos, todas esas cosas.  
> PD: Soy nueva, no entiendo mucho esto. Ya me acostumbraré asjlaasaslk:)

_Querido Lou,_

_Realmente no sé por dónde empezar, pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo desde el principio._

_Cuando tenía 16 años y te vi por primera vez en The X Factor, me quedé embobado, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Un hermoso chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules, y esa sonrisa...Dios, Tu sonrisa iluminó toda la habitación, sólo podía observarte a ti y a nadie más._

_Cuando descubrí que estaríamos en el mismo grupo junto a los chicos, sentí tantas cosas, no lo sé...era como una mezcla de emociones que no me dejaba pensar bien, pero luego te lanzaste a mis brazos y sí, sabía que todo iba a estar bien._

_Pero me equivoqué, creo que a veces las cosas no son como lo esperabas. Sí, en ese tiempo fuimos los mejores amigos, durante unos meses, porque nuestros sentimientos por el otro fueron más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa, aún recuerdo nuestro primer beso como si hubiese sido ayer;_

_**(Estábamos viendo una película (debo admitirlo, era cursi) y estábamos abrazados, yo tenía puesta mi cabeza en el hueco de tu cuello, y tú me rodeaste la cintura con tu brazo, sentía tu respiración en mi cabello, en ese momento ya estaba en la luna. No sé qué sucedió, pero de alguna forma u otra nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, y entonces tú me acariciaste la mejilla y me besaste, tú, Louis Tomlinson, me besaste. Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero después de unos segundos pude procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, y te besé de vuelta, oohhh fue tan hermoso, perfecto...y para seguir siendo cursi nos dimos un tierno beso esquimal y al final una sonrisa resplandeciente.)** _

_Luego nos hicimos novios, sip, novios, yo era tuyo y tú eras mío, que hermosa sensación. Pasaron semanas, meses, todo iba perfecto, nuestra relación cada vez más se fortalecía, hasta que **ellos** lo arruinaron todo. _

_Cumplimos un perfecto año juntos de mucho amor, pero ese día en nuestro aniversario nos llamaron y lo que construimos se había ido por la borda. Fue duro, sí, lo fue, pero a la vez nos sirvió para enfrentar todos los obstáculos que debíamos pasar. Barba, no odio a Eleanor, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos amigos, simplemente entre ella y yo jamás podrá haber amistad._

_Sufrimos durante años, sip, pero cuando creí que todo iba a estar echo añicos, ocurrió todo lo contrario. Nos fortalecimos más como pareja, valoramos lo que teníamos junto a nosotros, y aunque habían días negros, también habían momentos maravillosos._

_Y un día como cualquier otro, (debo decir que ese día es uno de mis favoritos) -No había sol penetrante, era una noche gris pero cálida-, llegaste como todas las veces a mi casa de Los Ángeles con un traje; Un esmoquin negro, una corbata negra y una camisa blanca. Parecías un Ángel, un Ángel Negro pero de esos buenos y puros, eras y eres el mejor Ángel Negro.Y con tu hermosa sonrisa y tus cabello desordenado, te arrodillaste ante mí y me dijiste:_

_" **Haz, eres el amor de mi vida, hemos pasado por tantas situaciones juntas, buenas y malas, pero al final la luz siempre le gana a la oscuridad y aquí estoy, hincado frente a ti para preguntarte una sola cosa"** . Yo te miraba confundido pero entonces de tu bolsillo sacaste una cajita, la abriste y un hermoso anillo de oro blanco brillaba, y pronunciaste las palabras mágicas. **"Haz, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"**. Yo lloré, salté a tus brazos y te abracé apretadamente, y respondí entrecortadamente un silencioso pero audible **sí**. Y nos besamos desesperadamente, ¿Ahora sabes por qué es uno de mis días favoritos? Creo que ya lo averiguaste. _

_Cuando fuimos libres y salimos a la luz, me sentí tan, tan libre, como la mariposa en mi pecho, por fin pude volar a la luz del sol. Fue muy difícil, hubo odio, amor, pero tú y yo seguimos, a pesar de todo, siendo LouisYHarry y eso era lo único que pedía._

_Y ahora de vuelta a la realidad. Hoy, 24 de Diciembre del 2019, te estoy entregando esta carta por todo lo que has hecho por mí. No tengo palabras para explicar el cuánto te amo y lo mucho que me importas. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Después de años juntos aún me provocas las famosas mariposas en el estómago._

_Tú, mi amor, eras/eres/y serás el amor de mi vida por siempre aunque suene muy cliché. Te amo demasiado mi amor y por supuesto que no se me olvidaba bebé._

_Feliz cumpleaños Lou, eres el mejor esposo que podría desear. Soy tuyo y tú eres mío._

_PD: Adjunta a esta carta están unos papeles muy importantes para nosotros. Algo que hemos esperado durante años. Sí, amor, son los papeles de **adopción**. Por fin tendremos a nuestro pequeño tesoro. Seremos padres Lou, ¿Lo puedes creer? _

_Con amor,_

_Harry Tomlinson._


End file.
